


Sparked for Battle

by LCNH1



Series: WWE Thrallverse [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, WrestleMania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCNH1/pseuds/LCNH1
Summary: WM34 one-shot I wrote a few months ago.I know that Seth's entrance was a Game of Thrones reference, but let's look at it through the Thrallverse lens....





	Sparked for Battle

Wrestlemania 34.

 

Seth and Roman were on opposite sides of the card that night. He was opening the show against Finn and Miz for the IC title, Roman would be in the main against Lesnar.

They'd called Dean that morning to check on him and remind him how much he was missed. Dean grumbled, half-awake, that he should be there too. Roman told him to keep sleeping it off, they'd bring him beer after the mania of Wrestlemania died down.

"This is OUR night," Roman proclaimed to his "little brother". "You're taking the IC belt and get your Grand Slam. Lesnar's mine."

"You got this!" Seth slapped at Roman's vest. "Get that meathead away from the Universal title!"

"You got Miz, but what about Balor?"

"What about Finn Balor? He's not the Demon King tonight...." Seth hesitated. "right?"

"And what if he was? Are you still scared of him?"

Seth raised both hands in protest "Don't put that weird crap out there, man. This is a straight up fight. I've GOT Miz and I can work around Finn."

"That why you're wearing armor to the ring?" Reigns poked at Seth's "Vest".

"It's padded leather, and it's just for the entrance."

Roman's smile flashed and broke the tension. "Look man, I'm just bustin you before you go out there. But something's missing from all this." he waved up and down at the outfit. "Needs some color to it."

"What?" Rollins took a measured step back. "No no no no, that's not - "

Again Roman beamed. "No man, not 'that' color." He reached for Seth's head.

"No headbutting!!" Rollins braced for it anyway. He'd seen Roman headbutt Dean on principle, as a gesture of friendship, and sometimes a warning.

"This is your third Wrestlemania and man you got your nerves up! Hold still."

"Don't headbutt me, man...."

"I'm not gonna headbutt you," Roman promised. "I'm gonna give you a little good luck for the match."

Seth opened one eye to see Roman's right arm crackling with a familiar glow. "Shouldn't you be... saving.... 'that'.. for Lesnar??"

"I got plenty for Lesnar," Reigns growled. "But I also want to see my little brother succeed."

Roman's arm flickered again. He still had a palm on the back of Seth's head, and despite his damp mane he winced from what felt like a static shock. Roman didn't stop smiling when he made Rollins jump a little.

"See? Nothing to it. Now go get yourself a title. I'll wait."

 

 


End file.
